LarryBoy and the Bad Apple
LarryBoy and the Bad Apple is the thirtieth episode of VeggieTales and the third Larry-Boy episode. Episode Guide Previous episode: Sheerlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler Next episode: Gideon: Tuba Warrior Fun Facts It was released in July 29, 2006 by Word Entertainment on DVD and VHS, and this is the last episode to be released on VHS after Sheerluck Holmes. This was the first VeggieTales (or LarryBoy) episode to be released on DVD format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Fighting Temptation", it emphasizes that people cannot fight temptation alone; instead they should draw on the support of others (family, friends, and God) to help us. Unlike earlier LarryBoy videos that dealt with obious evils (lying and rumors), this episode focuses on a more ambigious problem: while the things that tempt us are not necessairly evil themselves, allowing them to dominate our lives can be problematic and disruptives. While all LarryBoy episodes have always drawn on elements of the Batman series, this one is a more overt parody than the others. Some elements, sound effects, and images have been borrowed from the source nearly inact. Characters * Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy * Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Bad Apple as Apply * Curly * Petunia Rhubarb * Jimmy Gourd as Jim Gourdly * Jerry Gourd * Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry * Jean-Claude Pea * Junior Asparagus * Annie Onion * Scallions #1 and #3 Thugs * Dad Asparagus * Scooter Carrot as Officer Scooter * Mr. Lunt as Chef * Mr. Nezzer * Ephraim Apply * Bob the Tomato as Red Wonder/Bobin VHS * Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Gideon: Tuba Warrior Trailer # The Lone Stranger Trailer # Big Idea Logo # Closing * Big Idea Logo * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer * Lord of the Beans Trailer * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Trailer * Worship Songs Trailer * The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Trailer * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer * Veggie Library Trailer Disc Content Settings * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * The Story * Rebuilding Bumblyburg * Studio Commentary * Studio Store Bob and Larry's Playhouse * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (LarryBoy in Tip, Top Cape Shape!) * Puzzle Challenge! * Family Fun Activities (Web Maze) * How to Draw (Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Worship Songs Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * God Made You Special * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Veggie Library Gallery 2006 Version * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * VegTrek01.PNG * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * BellyButton60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryasSven.png * RumorWeedDefeated.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * MadameBlueberry28.png * MadameBlueberry29.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple1.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple2.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple3.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple4.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple5.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple6.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple7.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple8.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple9.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple10.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple11.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple12.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple13.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple14.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple15.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple16.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple17.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple18.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple19.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple20.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple21.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple22.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple23.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple24.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple25.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple26.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple27.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple28.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple29.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple30.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple31.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple32.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple33.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple34.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple35.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple37.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple38.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple39.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple40.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple41.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple42.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple43.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple44.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple45.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple46.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple47.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple50.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple51.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple52.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple54.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple55.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple56.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple57.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple58.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple59.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple60.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple61.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple62.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple63.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple64.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple65.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple66.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple67.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple68.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple69.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple70.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple71.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple72.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple73.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple74.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple75.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple76.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple77.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple78.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple79.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple80.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple81.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple82.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple83.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple84.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple85.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple86.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple87.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple88.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple89.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple90.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple91.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple92.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple93.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple94.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple95.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple96.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple97.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple98.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple99.png * Chainsaws.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple100.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple101.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple102.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple103.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple104.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple105.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple106.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple107.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple108.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple109.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple110.png * BadApple'sBelt.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple111.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple112.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple113.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple114.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple115.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple116.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple117.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple118.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple120.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple121.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple122.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple123.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple124.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple125.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple126.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple127.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple128.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple129.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple130.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple131.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple132.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple133.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple134.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple135.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple136.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple137.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple138.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple139.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple140.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple141.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple142.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple143.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple144.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple145.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple146.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple147.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple148.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple149.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple150.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple151.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple152.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple153.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple154.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple155.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple156.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple157.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple158.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple159.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple160.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple161.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple162.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple163.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple164.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple165.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple166.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple167.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple168.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple169.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple170.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple171.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple172.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple173.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple174.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple175.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple176.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple177.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple178.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple179.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple180.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple181.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple182.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple183.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple184.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple185.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple186.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple187.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple188.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple189.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple190.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple191.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple192.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple193.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple194.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple195.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple196.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple197.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple198.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple199.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple200.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple201.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple202.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple203.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple204.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple205.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple206.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple207.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple208.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple209.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple210.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple211.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple212.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple213.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple214.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple215.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple216.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple217.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple218.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple219.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple220.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple221.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple222.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple223.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple224.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple225.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple226.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple227.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple228.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple229.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple230.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple231.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple232.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple233.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple234.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple235.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple236.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple237.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple238.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple239.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple240.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple241.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple242.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple243.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple244.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple245.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple246.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple247.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple248.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple249.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple250.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple251.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple252.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple253.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple254.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple255.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple256.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple257.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple258.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple259.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple260.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple261.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple262.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple263.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple264.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple265.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple266.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple267.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple268.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple269.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple270.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple271.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple272.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple273.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple274.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple275.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple276.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple277.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple278.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple279.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple280.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple281.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple282.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple283.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple284.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple285.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple286.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple287.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple288.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple289.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple290.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple291.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple292.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple293.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple294.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple295.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple296.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple297.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple298.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple299.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple300.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple301.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple302.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple303.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple304.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple305.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple306.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple307.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple308.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple309.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple310.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple311.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple312.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple313.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple314.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple315.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple316.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple317.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple318.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple319.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple320.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple321.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple322.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple323.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple324.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple325.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple326.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple327.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple328.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple329.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple330.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple331.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple332.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple333.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple334.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple335.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple336.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple337.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple338.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple339.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple340.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple341.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple342.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple343.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple344.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple345.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple346.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple347.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple348.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple349.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple350.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple351.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple352.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple353.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple354.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple355.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple356.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple357.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple358.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple359.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple360.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple361.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple362.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple363.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple364.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple365.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple366.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple367.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple368.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple369.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple370.png * TheFoundersofBumblyburgPhysical.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple371.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple372.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple373.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple374.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple375.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple376.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple377.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple378.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple379.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple380.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple381.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple382.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple383.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple384.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple385.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple386.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple387.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple388.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple389.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple390.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple391.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple392.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple393.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple394.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple395.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple396.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple397.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple398.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple399.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple400.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple401.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple402.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple403.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple404.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple405.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple406.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple407.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple408.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple409.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple410.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple411.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple412.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple413.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple414.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple415.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple416.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple417.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple418.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple419.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple420.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple421.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple422.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple423.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple424.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple425.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple426.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple427.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple428.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple429.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple430.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple431.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple432.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple433.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple434.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple435.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple436.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple437.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple438.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple439.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple440.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple441.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple442.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple443.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple444.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple445.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple446.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple447.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple448.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple449.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple450.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple451.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple452.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple453.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple454.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple455.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple456.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple457.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple458.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple459.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple460.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple461.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple462.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple463.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple464.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple465.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple466.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple467.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple468.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple469.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple470.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple471.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple472.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple473.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple474.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple475.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple476.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple477.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple478.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple479.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple480.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple481.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple482.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple483.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple484.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple485.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple486.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple487.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple488.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple489.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple490.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple491.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple492.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple493.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple494.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple495.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple496.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple497.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple498.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple499.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple500.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple501.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple502.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple503.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple504.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple505.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple506.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple507.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple508.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple509.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple510.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple511.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple512.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple513.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple514.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple515.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple516.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple517.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple518.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple519.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple520.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple521.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple522.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple523.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple524.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple525.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple526.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple527.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple528.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple529.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple530.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple531.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple532.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple533.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple534.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple535.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple536.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple537.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple538.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple539.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple540.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple541.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple542.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple543.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple544.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple545.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple546.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple547.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple548.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple549.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple550.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple551.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple552.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple553.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple554.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple555.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple556.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple557.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple558.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple559.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple560.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple561.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple562.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple563.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple564.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple565.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple566.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple567.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple568.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple569.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple570.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple571.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple572.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple573.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple574.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple575.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple576.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple577.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple578.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple579.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple580.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple581.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple582.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple583.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple584.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple585.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple586.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple587.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple588.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple589.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple590.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple591.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple592.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple593.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple594.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple595.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple596.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple597.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple598.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple599.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple600.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple601.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple602.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple603.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple604.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple605.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple606.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple607.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple608.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple609.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple610.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple611.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple612.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple613.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple614.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple615.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple616.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple617.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple618.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple619.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple620.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple621.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple622.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple623.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple624.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple625.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple626.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple627.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple628.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple629.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple630.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple631.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple632.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple633.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple634.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple635.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple636.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple637.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple638.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple639.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple640.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple641.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple642.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple643.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple644.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple645.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple646.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple647.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple648.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple649.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple650.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple651.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple652.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple653.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple654.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple655.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple656.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple657.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple658.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple659.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple660.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple661.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple662.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple663.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple664.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple665.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple666.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple667.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple668.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple669.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple670.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple672.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple673.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple674.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple675.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple676.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple677.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple678.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple679.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple680.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple681.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple682.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple683.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple684.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple685.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple686.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple687.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple688.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple689.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple690.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple691.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple692.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple693.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple694.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple695.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple696.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple697.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple698.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple699.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple701.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple702.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple703.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple704.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple705.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple706.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple707.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple708.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple709.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple710.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple711.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple712.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple713.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple714.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple715.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple716.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple717.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple718.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple719.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple720.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple721.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple722.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple723.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple724.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple724.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple725.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple726.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple727.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple728.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple729.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple730.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple731.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple732.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple733.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple734.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple735.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple736.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple737.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple738.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple739.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple740.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple741.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple742.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple743.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple744.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple745.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple746.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple747.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple748.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple749.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple749.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple750.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple751.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple752.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple753.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple754.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple725.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple756.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple757.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple758.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple759.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple760.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple761.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple762.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple763.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple764.png * TheFoundersofBumblyburgStatue.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple765.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple766.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple767.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple768.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple769.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple770.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple771.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple772.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple773.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple774.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple775.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple776.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple777.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple778.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple779.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple781.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple782.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple783.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple784.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple785.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple786.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple787.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple788.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple789.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple790.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple791.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple792.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple793.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple794.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple795.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple796.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple797.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple798.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple799.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple800.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple801.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple802.png * RockOnLarryBoy1.png * RockOnLarryBoy2.png * RockOnLarryBoy3.png * RockOnLarryBoy4.png * RockOnLarryBoy5.png * RockOnLarryBoy6.png * RockOnLarryBoy7.png * RockOnLarryBoy8.png * RockOnLarryBoy9.png * RockOnLarryBoy10.png * RockOnLarryBoy11.png * RockOnLarryBoy12.png * RockOnLarryBoy13.png * RockOnLarryBoy14.png * RockOnLarryBoy15.png * RockOnLarryBoy16.png * RockOnLarryBoy17.png * RockOnLarryBoy18.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple69.png * RockOnLarryBoy19.png * RockOnLarryBoy20.png * RockOnLarryBoy21.png * RockOnLarryBoy22.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple37.png * RockOnLarryBoy23.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple567.png * RockOnLarryBoy24.png * RockOnLarryBoy25.png * RockOnLarryBoy26.png * RockOnLarryBoy27.png * RockOnLarryBoy28.png * RockOnLarryBoy29.png * RockOnLarryBoy30.png * RockOnLarryBoy31.png * RockOnLarryBoy32.png * RockOnLarryBoy33.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple606.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple653.png * RockOnLarryBoy34.png * RockOnLarryBoy35.png * RockOnLarryBoy36.png * RockOnLarryBoy37.png * RockOnLarryBoy38.png * RockOnLarryBoy39.png * RockOnLarryBoy40.png * RockOnLarryBoy41.png * RockOnLarryBoy42.png * RockOnLarryBoy43.png * RockOnLarryBoy44.png * RockOnLarryBoy45.png * RockOnLarryBoy46.png * RockOnLarryBoy47.png * RockOnLarryBoy48.png * RockOnLarryBoy49.png * RockOnLarryBoy50.png * RockOnLarryBoy51.png * RockOnLarryBoy52.png * RockOnLarryBoy53.png * RockOnLarryBoy54.png * RockOnLarryBoy55.png * RockOnLarryBoy56.png * RockOnLarryBoy57.png * RockOnLarryBoy58.png * RockOnLarryBoy59.png * RockOnLarryBoy60.png * RockOnLarryBoy61.png * RockOnLarryBoy62.png * RockOnLarryBoy63.png * RockOnLarryBoy64.png * RockOnLarryBoy65.png * RockOnLarryBoy66.png * RockOnLarryBoy67.png * RockOnLarryBoy68.png * RockOnLarryBoy69.png * RockOnLarryBoy70.png * RockOnLarryBoy71.png * RockOnLarryBoy72.png * RockOnLarryBoy73.png * RockOnLarryBoy74.png * RockOnLarryBoy75.png * RockOnLarryBoy76.png * RockOnLarryBoy77.png Miscellaneous The 2006 DVD Front Cover The Original 2006 Sony Wonder Back Cover The 2006 Word Entertainment Disc Cover The 2006 Word Entertainment Back Cover DVD Insert The 2006 Sony Wonder Disc Cover The 2006 Sony Wonder DVD Spine BadAppleBackgroundFixed.png LarryBoyandtheBadAppleAlfredPoster.png LarryBoyAndTheBadAppleWallpaper2.png Wallpaper #3 Wallpaper #4 65e7d41c-c82e-4e73-b7d5-2f69cfb39253.png LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Prototype Cover.png The Current DVD Back Cover LarryBoyandtheBadAppleGBACover.png Collateral-MiniMag-VT-LarryBoy.jpg Campaigns-KeyArt-LarryBoyBadApple.jpg = LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Prototype Cover.png = VHS Opening # FBI Warning # Gideon: Tuba Warrior Trailer # The Lone Stranger Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer # Lord of the Beans Trailer # VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple Video Game Trailer # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer # VeggieTales Lessons Promo Disc Content Settings * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * The Story * Rebuilding Bumblyburg * Studio Commentary * Studio Store Bob and Larry's Playhouse * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (LarryBoy in Tip, Top Cape Shape!) * Puzzle Challenge! * Family Fun Activities (Web Maze) * How to Draw (Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Worship SongsCategory:Episodes Category:No Silly Song Segment